Sci-Fi RPG II
Sci-fi RPG II '''is the sequal to Sci-Fi RPG. The warriors who were on the zombie-infested ship were frozen inside a statis pod control chamber after the ship spun out of control, flying through space. After two years the ship landed on the planet Galiou, an alien planet. On the planet, they find that a war is amond them- and they have too fight. Years ago, there was a ship that was if you would like to join, please sign up here! Intro Xaiver, Franke, and Shinnith were sent to a star cruiser to elliminate the zombies which infested the ship. After they eliminated the zombies, their ship crashed in the Death Mountains on the war hearted planet, Galiou. Chapter I '''Stasis An inhabitant walks up to stasis pods and cracks them open. Three men fall out of them. They are unconcious. "Hello?" Kata asked. No one awakened. "Who are you!" Kata started shaking the men. The men started to wake up. "Huh?" Franke said. "Who are you?" Shinnith stood up slowly and gazed at the odd Galiou creature. After examining him thoroughly enough, decided he was innocen. And with that he ran down the landscape, examing it just as he had examined the Galiou creature. After the Galiou creature was sure that the bothersome Ninja was gone he said soundly, "I am Kata William Burgue, a warrior who has been sent hundreds of miles too find out what made that explosion." Kata walked toward Shinnith, "May I ask," He began, "What is your name?" Franke then kicked Kata in the shin. "sorry, I thought you needed that." He said. Kata replied, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "........." Franke than ran to a pile of rocks near by. Kata then glanced at another stasis pod that has not opened. Kata looked at the Ninja, and started to speak, "You are on the planet Galiou, in the Death Mountains. The deadliest mountain range there is." Kata then looked at the pile of rocks that Franke is hiding under. Shinnith noded at Kata, but still kept silent and did not give him his name and then he began glancing around the mountains. After looking around for some time, he headed back and stood in front of the capsule that was not yet opened. He raised an eyebrow in curiousity. "Franke is here, I am here, Akiva is dead... And her friend. Xavier is still on the ground unconcious... Then who in the world is the other guy in the pod?!" Shinnith knocked on the status pod and attempted to open the status pod. Instead all he recieved was two freezing hands. Kata watched intently. Franke then stood up and shouted "WHITE KNIGHT! YOUR ALIVE!" There infront of them all, was Jase Perry. Chapter II Jase Perry "Oh Larz," Jase said as he rubbed his head. He scrambled to get up, although slowly. He didn't know it but he had been in a statis pod for many years, yet he was still the same age (16) as he had been when he had gone in. "Where am I?" He asked as he glanced around at the four others. Suddenly his gaze fixed on Shinnith. "Not you again!" He sprinted away, leaving Kata and Franke very puzzled. "HEY YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AKIVA!!!" Franke screamed, and sprinted after White Knight/Jase. Meanwhile, Xaiver slowly wakes up. His head is swirling and his throat feels like some sort of mold had taken root inside his vocal coords. "G... g... guys..." he croaked, barely able to speek, "H.. hel.. p.." And with that he fell back into unconciousness. "HYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Franke yelled as he chased after Jase. He suddunly tripped over something. "Huh?" He heard painful moans and lifted up some rubble to find Xavier. Kata ran up to Franke, and looked down on the man right under his feet. "Who is he?" Kata asked. Category:RPG Category:Sci-fi